Saints Row: It's You That I Need
by IKilledKennyYES
Summary: The Boss thought he knew what he wanted but when he falls in love how will he deal with it? Will his past get in the way of his chance at love? Please read and review. Chapters will be added.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: I do not own Saints Row or any of the Characters in the game***

**Chapter 1 - The Leader's Past**

"Pierce I know that Killbane and S.T.A.G. are gone from Steelport but are you sure we should be throwing this party?" The Boss shouted over the loud music. Pierce looked confused.

"Why shouldn't we celebrate, the city is ours and we can do whatever we want to do." He shouted back.

"I know that Pierce but Shaundi and Viola were just kidnapped and Killbane's still alive, that's why we shouldn't be celebrating. The Penthouse was full of people dancing and celebrating. All the saints were at the party except Shaundi and Angel who were still mad that they were throwing a party instead of looking for Killbane. " Killbane is going to come back because we humiliated him and his luchadores and he will want his revenge." The Boss continued.

"I get that but after all the hard work we have done to get rid of S.T.A.G and The Syndicate we deserve a chance at peace, even if its only for a while." The Boss just nodded. Some hot stripper walked passed them.

"See ya." Pierce yelled over his shoulder as he chased after the stripper. The Boss laughed at his friends desperateness to get laid.

The Boss looked around to see what all his friends were doing. Kinzie was on her computer, Zimos was watching some strippers. Josh was just being the obnoxious asshole he always has been. And Oleg was busy talking to some other saints. "Somethings never change." The Boss thought.

The Boss decided to go to sit on the couch in the living room of the penthouse to kick back and enjoy the party but something caught his eye outside. No someone, Someone in a gray sweater and leather skirt and boots. The only thing that was missing from their attire was the purple sunglasses on top of her head. Viola DeWynter. She was sitting on the steps of the helipad with the wind blowing in hair. The Boss stepped outside and start heading towards the helipad steps, Viola starting shivering and rubbing her arms together. He could tell that she was cold so he took of his jacket and placed it on her shoulders. She looked up at him surprised. As he took a seat beside her on the stairs.

"Thanks," She said motioning to the jacket.

"No problem." He replied. "What are you doing sitting out here by yourself?" He asked.

"I just had to get away from the party, I don't understand why were celebrating, Killbane's still out there."

"I know but after all the shit we have been through to get here we at least deserve a party, Think about it we had to deal with zombies, S.T.A.G., and The Syndicate up our asses all at once." He explained."We at least deserve a night to relax and have fun."

"I get that it's just..." she trailed off.

"It's just what Vi?" he looked over at her and noticed she had tears welding up in her eyes.

"I wanted to avenge my sister's death so I could have know that she didn't die for nothing." Tears started rolling down her face. The boss moved behind her and put his arms around her holding her in a gentle embrace.

"She didn't die for nothing Viola, I know that it feels that way but she didn't die for nothing, I know you miss her and I can't make the pain go away but it gets easier over time Vi.

"How do you know that?" she asked while wiping some tears away from her eyes.

"I know I have been there, if you want I could tell you about it?" he asked while still holding her in his arms. She nodded.

"You sure you can back out now if you want." he joked. She gave a small laugh as she leaned back against his chest.

"I'm sure." she said smiling.

"Well I guess you could say I didn't have the easiest childhood, my dad was a dead beat never did a thing to help my mom when she was working two jobs."My dad would come home drunk and he just didn't give a damn about anyone or anything."

"My mom was the complete opposite of my dad. She would always make sure she was there for me when I was sick and when I needed help with my homework."

Viola watched his facial expressions as he talked about his family when he talked about his dad he has the look and voice of hate and disgusted when he talked about his dad but when he talked about his mom he had this look of happiness and love on his face and talked about her like she was his hero she never thought to see this side of him. He pulled out a pair of dog tags he was wearing from under his shirt. As he continued the story.

"When I was 7 I told her I wanted to be in the military,so for my birthday mom got my these military dog tags with my name printed on them." It was the greatest gift she ever got me."

Viola reached up and grabbed one of the tags and read it out loud,"Ronnie David Williams."

"Shhh! don't say my name out loud." He said in a embarrassed tone.

Viola started laughing. "Why? Are you embarrassed of your name?"

"No, i'm not it's just that only one other person knew my name." he said defensively.

"Who?" she asked curiously.

"Johnny." Viola froze.

"Well now your the second person to know my name." He joked not noticing her discomfort.

"Thank you i'm honored." she joked back. They both shared a small laugh.

"Anyways back to the story."

"A few weeks after my birthday my mom got really sick. I decided to take her to the hospital they took a few x-rays and what they told me broke my heart, she had a tumor near her heart. "The doctors said that it had been in her body all her life it just remained unnoticed. When my dad found out that she had cancer he bolted cause he didn't want to be left with all the bills and a kid he never wanted." We were broke and I was working at a part-time job when she got sick so I used all the money I saved up to help her. It still wasn't enough. "I watched her die a slow and painful death." After she was gone and child services couldn't find my dad, I was put into a boys home until I was 18. A week after I got out I joined the saints."

Viola couldn't believe what she just heard, she could only sit there with her mouth wide open in shock.

"Wow." was the only thing she could say.

"Yeah I know its not the happiest story but if those things didn't happen I wouldn't be where I am today."

"I guess you right."

"Viola, please don't tell anyone about what I just told you." She looked up at him

"Don't worry, you can trust me although...

"Although what." he asked concerned.

"You should really go by your real name instead of Boss."

"I don't know Vi, I haven't gone by my real name in years."

"You should you have a nice name and its got a nice ring to it also, Ronnie." she said as snuggled more into his chest and closed her eyes.

He looked down at Viola she really looked beautiful with the moonlight shining on her face with the stars above them. He couldn't believe he told her the things that where so personal to him yet it felt so natural when he did. His heart was beating so fast he was sure it was going to come right out of his chest. He moved a piece of hair from in front of her eyes to behind her ear. He saw the smile she had on her face when he did. He just sat there staring of into the night sky. Soon she was asleep and the boss decided to let her crash here. He picked her up bridal style. He couldn't help but notice how light she felt in his arms. When he walked back into the crib he saw that the party was over and that pierce and the cleaning crew where the only ones left.

"Pierce the party's over?" he asked confused.

"Yeah it ended about 45 minutes ago, why you carrying viola?

"She fell asleep so i'm going to let her crash here tonight." he explained.

"Alright, see you later Boss." as he started to head toward the elevator

"Hey Pierce!" he shouted and Pierce turned around looking confused.

"My names Ronnie, so can you call me that from now on?"

"Sure thing, Ronnie." Said a surprised Pierce as he entered the elevator.

Ron continued to carry Viola upstairs. He quietly opened the door to his room and pulled back the covers of the bed and gently placed Viola in it pulling the covers back over her. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants to sleep in. He walked up to Viola and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He walked out of his room and closed the door and then walked down stairs to his office to sleep after having a wonderful night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for reading and reviewing my story, It gives me motivation. I would have updated sooner but my computer was PMSing this week and restarted Twice while I was working on the story and had to start over Twice. Anyways im up for any ideas and suggestions you may have for the story in the future. I hope you like this chapter! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Pancakes**

Viola slowly opened her eyes only to be blinded by the sunlight after a peaceful night of sleep. She put her hand over her eyes and slowly sat up. When she removed her hand she realized that this wasn't her bedroom but it was Ron's. She started to panic.

"Shit! I fell asleep here! she said out loud to herself. She calmed herself down, she knew that panicking wasn't the best thing to do right now.

She climbed out of bed and quickly made it. She started to looking around the room. It was a well designed room, there was a flat screen TV with a long leather couch and a dresser in the corner. She noticed that one of the dresser drawers was left open. She walked over to close the drawer but she noticed something inside of it. A photo album. She picked it up and flipped inside to the first page and saw a pictures of Ronnie as a baby and a few more as him as a child with his mom. She had the same brown hair and dark brown eyes as him.

"Wow she's beautiful. Now I know where Ron gets his good-looks. _Wait what, did I really just say that._"

A small voice in her head told her to stop looking through his personal items, but her curiosity got the better of her as she continued to look.

She flipped through more photos and saw Ron and Johnny with a bunch of other saints she didn't recognize. She then looked over to the next page and saw Ron with his arms around an Asian girl. She had black hair which was being held up in a bun with chopsticks. She was wearing a leather tank top with purple sweatpants. They were sitting on the hood of a white and blue Voxel. Viola couldn't help but notice that the girl was quite started to wonder who was she and how did she know Ron.

"Maybe she's his ex." She thought. "No people usually don't keep pictures of there ex's." She's wearing purple so she might have been a saint. After a few looking through a few more pictures, she noticed that the mystery girl wasn't in anymore photos.

She then stumbled upon an old picture of Shaundi and Pierce, they both looked like they had been caught making-out. She couldn't contain herself from laughing at how ridiculous they looked. After that photo the only pages that where left were ones not filled with photos. She closed the book and placed it back in the dresser and closed the drawer.

She silently prayed that Ron was still asleep so she could sneak out and thank him later for letting her crash here. She opened the door and started to go down the stairs. Half-way down she smelled something cooking. The smell made her mouth water and her stomach growl, she walked down the rest of the stairs and peaked her head into the kitchen.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, nice to see you finally decided to wake up." Ron said with a smirk on his face.

"Sleeping Beauty, really." She said as she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the counter across from where he was cooking.

"Yeah you guys are alike."

"Care to explain how me and Sleeping Beauty are alike." She asked confused.

"Well for one you both like to sleep and your both very beautiful." That last part had Viola blushing. She tried to hide her blushing red face by looking down.

_"He thinks i'm Beautiful._"

"W-what are y-you c-cooking? she asked stuttering, she finally looked up and her green eyes connected with his brown ones. _Dammit now i'm stuttering, calm down it was just a compliment. How is he making me so nervous?_ She took a deep breath.

"Pancakes, you want some?"

"No thanks, I don't want to intrude on your breakfast." Before he could insist as if on cue her stomach growled."

Ronnie burst out in laughter,"You may not want to intrude but your stomach wants you too."

She couldn't help but laugh too. "Alright I'll have some of your damn pancakes."

He turned back around to cook."Good cause I don't usually cook for girls who sleepover, but for you i'll make an exception." He said as he flipped over a pancake. "How many pancakes do you want?"

"Three please and sorry about falling asleep here." She said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. How'd you sleep?

"Good, your bed is quite comfortable."

She looked over at him while he was cooking, he wearing purple sweat pants with a black tank top that showed off his muscles in all the right places. His dog tags were hang over the tank top. She could tell that he just shaved and his brown hair was perfectly combed back like it always is. She had to admit he looked handsome. While she was still wearing the same outfit from last night and surprisingly her hair wasn't a mess like she had expected it to be.

"Where did you sleep since I stole your bed from you? She asked.

"I slept in my office." He told her as he put a finished pancake on a plate and poured more batter in to the pan.

"Sorry about that."

He turned around and looked at her, "Stop apologizing it's okay, I didn't mind sleeping in my office.

"Yeah okay, i'm just feeling a little guilty because your being so nice to me. I guess I owe you."

Ronnie then got a sudden grin on his face."I already know how you can make it up to me."

"How?" She asked confused.

"You never told me anything about yourself last night, So tell me about you. Who is Viola DeWinter?" He asked as he flipped another pancake over.

"What do you want to know?"

He turned around looked straight into her beautiful green eyes leaned over the counter and smiled, "Everything."

She smiled right back and looked straight back in to his dark brown eyes."That may take a while."

"I've got time." He turned back to his pancake and repeat the process as before by finishing the pancake and putting more batter in the pan.

"Well where do you want me to start?"

"Tell me about your family."

"Well my dad, he owns a construction company and mom was an interior decorator. So you could kinda say that we were kinda rich growing up."

"I had you figured for a rich kid." he said as he continued cooking.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes." He answered amused.

"Yeah well you could saw I was a nerd growing up. I played violin, painted, and did homework for fun."

"Wait you did homework for fun? He barely contained himself from laughing.

"Yes, I know its weird but it helped me relax."

"Anyways, Kiki was more in to sports she played soccer, volleyball, and did gymnastics . I was okay at sports but Kiki had a natural talent for them. Though she always needed my help with school. I always did her homework for her and helped her with projects. Me and Kiki then got scholarships to Harvard Business School even though I was the one who got her in.

"Kiki would always go out partying while I was stuck doing her work although I never minded doing it. I guess I just liked knowing that she would succeed too. I remember she would try to drag me out to party's to meet boys or just to have fun although I was never much of a partier."

"Is that why you wandered away from the party last night." He asked.

"Pretty much."

"Well, after me and Kiki graduated from Harvard, we then meet Philipe at a business convention. He offered us jobs with great pay, we would have been stupid not to say yes. I was put in charge of the syndicates fiances. While Kiki was in charge of the prostitution and human trafficking. Philipe liked the work we were doing with the syndicate so he made us his second in command."

A grin then came across her face."A few months later you robbed his bank and he sent me and Kiki to pick you guys up, that's where I met you, and after that well you know the story."

He smiled at her and then placed her three pancakes on the counter. She forgot that he was still cooking, she noticed that he made three for himself.

"You want anything on top of your pancakes?" He asked.

"What do you have? _I hope he has strawberry's. She thought."_

He walked over to the fridge and opened it. " I have syrup, whip cream, and my personal favorite strawberry's.

_"YES!" _she was jumping for joy on the inside but kept a calm composure on the outside. "All three please."

He smiled. "My kind of girl." She watched as he put a three of the items on the pancakes, and did the same with his. He then passed her plate of pancakes. "Enjoy."

She takes a bite out of the pancakes. A wide smile appears on her face. "Damn Ronnie these are good!"

"Thanks." He reply's smiling.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" She asked while continuing to eat pancakes.

"The couple that used to babysit me taught me how. I remember asking them for lessons because I wanted to cook mom breakfast on her birthday."

"Aww, how sweet of you."

"Yeah, yeah I know i'm a big softie under this tough gangster exterior. You tell anyone i'll kill you. He said with a serious expression.

"Alright, I won't tell anyone as long as you don't tell anybody that I did homework for fun. Deal."

"I don't know the homework thing is pretty funny." He said laughing.

"Not as funny as telling everybody how much of a momma's boy you are." she countered back.

"Fine you got a deal."

They shook hands but both of them couldn't let go of the others hand. Both started into each others eyes trying to figure out what the other was feeling and what were they suppose to do next.

"What the hell you made pancakes and didn't invite me." said a familiar voice from the hallway.

The let go of each others hands and looked toward the hallway where the voice came from.

"Johnny!" they both exclaimed in unison.

* * *

**Yes I have decided to bring back Mr. Johnny Gat, Anybody else find it weird that in the Saints Row IV trailer we see Gat with a knife in his chest (is how he supposedly how he died) when in the third we heard gunshots over the intercom. Just wanted to know if anyone else noticed. Also the mystery girl is Lin I will explain things about her in the next few chapters. Well its about three in the afternoon and I have been up all night working on this i'm so fucking tired but I really wanted to update for you guys. I hope after I get a few hours of sleep i'll see some more reviews from you guys and if you have already reviewed thanks but please review again. I want your guys comparison to the first chapter and this one which is better. And should I put these notes at the bottom please give me your opinion. I promise I will update soon. Thanks for reading-IKilledKennyYes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter has been delayed one of my very close friends was hurt in a car wreck and had to be rushed to the hospital. They are ok now and when I was in the hospital waiting I had alot of good ideas come to me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Explanations**

"Johnny where have you been all this time?" Ron asked. Ron and Viola sat across from Johnny at the counter while he ate the pancakes they had made for him. Upon looking at Johnny he was pale comparing to the tan he had. He looked like he lost 20 pounds or more. His hair was messy and sticking up unlike his perfectly slicked back hair. He smelled like he had been swimming in the city dump. They watched as he stuffed more pancakes into his mouth.

"Rehab." He answered sarcastically between bites of his pancakes.

"Johnny." Ronnie answered unamused.

"A hospital."

Ron and Viola looked at each other confused. "That's impossible we looked through every hospital in Steelport."

"Did you look through Stillwater?" Gat asked as he took another bite of pancakes.

"No."

"There's your problem."

"Ok so you were in Stilwater this whole time."

"No I was in a coma in Stilwater this whole time." Johnny corrected.

"Then how did you find us here in Steelport?"

"Went to Purgatory and asked around, one of them gave me the address to here. Enough questions." Johnny finished scooping the last of the pancakes into his mouth.

"Sorry Johnny, its just hard to believe you're here."

"Yeah well I am, anyways what is she doing here?" Johnny asked gesturing to Viola. She got nervous, her face surely showed it. Ronnie put a reassuring hand on her back.

"She's with the saints now."

Gat smiled and leaned back in chair. "So you left frenchie to come to the saints?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." she smiled and replied back.

"Your sister with the saints too." Johnny asked unknown to the answer.

Her smile disappeared and looked down as she replied,"She's dead."

"I'm sorry." he replied sympathetically. She could just nodded.

"So, have you told Shaundi you're alive?" Ronnie asked trying to change the subject.

"No."

"Tell her!" Viola and Ron shouted in unison.

"Why, what's the big deal?"

"She took your death the hardest Johnny, she wanted to take down syndicate more than me, and thats saying something."

"She did?"

"Yeah, you want me to call and invite her over?" Ron offered.

"Yeah go ahead." Gat replied.

Ron got up and walked into the living room leaving Johnny and Viola in the kitchen alone. He took out his cell phone and pulled up Shaundi's number from his contacts. It rang twice before she answered.

_"What the hell do you want?" She asked in a very pissed off tone._

"Well it seems like someone woke up on the wrong side of some guy's bed."

_"Did you call just to piss me off this morning?"_

"No, I called to invite you over for some pancakes."

_"Pancakes! Killbane's still alive and you want to eat pancakes!" She shouted through the phone._

"Well yeah me, Viola, and Johnny are all having pancakes and thought you might want some."

_"Well no, I don't want any of your fuc- wait did you say Johnny?" She asked confused._

"Yes I did."

_"Is this a joke?"_

"No this is not a joke Shaundi." He reassured her.

_"But I thought he was-" _

"He's alive Shaundi." he replied cutting her off.

_"I'm on my way over." he could hear her grab her keys through the phone._

"Are you finally going to tell him you have feelings for him?"

_"W-what, how'd you know?" She asked flustered._

Ron chuckled through the phone."It's kinda obvious Shaundi."

_"Does he know?"_

"No, but if you don't hurry your ass up and get here i'm going to tell him." He warned her.

_"I'm on my way."_

She then hung up and he put his cell phone back in his pocket. He walked back into kitchen he saw Johnny and Viola both laughing about something in the kitchen. He smiled at the fact that the two of them are getting along. He walked back to his seat besides Viola.

"What did she say Ron?"She asked.

"She's on her way."

"Wait hold up when did you start going by your first name?"

"Thought I might try something new, Anyways we got alot to talk about.

_20 minutes of conversation later..._

They all heard the elevator open interrupting their conversation about some of the new crew members in the saints. Shaundi walked into the crib out of the elevator and into the living room.

"Guys!" She shouted not knowing where they were in the crib.

"In the kitchen!" Ronnie shouted back at her.

She slowly walked into the kitchen. Her high heels echoing on the wooden floor. She then saw Johnny. He stood up as they looked at each other. Everyone froze at the moment until Gat decided to break the silence.

"What no hug." Gat replied with a smirk on his face and arms open wide. She then ran into his arms. He picked her up off the floor as they hugged each other. Tears were running down Shaundi's face.

"Johnny, I thought you were dead." she replied as he placed her back down on the floor.

"Well i'm not." he answered looking down at her.

"Why don't you guys talk in the living room, give you guys some privacy." Ron offered interrupting their moment. They both nodded and walked into the living room.

Ron turned back to Viola."What now?" he asked her.

"I guess I should head home, can borrow your phone?" She asked as she walked to the elevator. Ron followed her.

"Why? He asked confused.

"I need to call a cab."

"I can drive you if you want, it would be alot easier plus give Shaundi and Johnny some time alone." She nodded. "Gat, Shaundi i'm going to drive Viola home don't wreck the apartment while I am gone!" He shouted at the couple on the couch.

"Yeah, whatever." They replied and turned back to their conversation.

Ron and Viola entered the elevator and went down to the garage. She looked around and noticed that he had a wide variety of vehicles. From sports cars to motorcycles even to military type vehicles. He started to walk to a purple and black hammerhead. As she started towards the passenger door he stopped her.

"Wait." he replied quickly.

"What?" She watched as he ran around to the other side of the car and opened the door for her. She giggled at the gesture and took a seat inside the car.

As they drove they listened to the radio mixed with Viola pointing out which way to turn to reach her apartment. After a few minutes of dodging cars and pedestrians and a few near death experiences, they finally reached Viola's apartment. Ronnie pulled the car up to the entrance to the apartment complex. He got out and once again opened the door for Viola.

"You don't have to keep opening the door for me, I have arms." she replied as she stepped out of the car.

"I know, I'm just trying to be polite." he replied quickly. She noticed that when he gets embarrassed he looks at the ground and runs his fingers through his hair which he did at that moment.

"Well thank you."

"It's no big deal, I just opened a car door."

"No I mean for everything you done you didn't have to do all that but you did, so thank you."

"You're welcome."he replied. she turned to walk away.

"Wait!"Ron shouted and grabbed her hand before realizing what he was doing. She turned back around and he quickly let go of her hand. She noticed that his face had streaks of red across his cheeks."If you ever need a place to stay or if you're ever in the neighborhood you can stop by anytime." He said sheepishly.

She smiled at him."Maybe I will." She turned and walked to the doors at the complex before turning back to him. "Have a nice day Ronnie." She then entered the complex.

"You too, Viola." He replied as he watched her walk away. He then climbed back in his hammerhead and start to drive home.

When he reached the penthouse he parked his car and climbed in the elevator. When he exited the elevator he saw something he could never unsee. Johnny and Shaundi making out on his couch._"Took them long enough!"_ He then got an idea he ran upstairs quickly yet quietly so they couldn't hear him. He grabbed his camera and ran back down the stairs.

"Smile! he shouted and took a photo of their surprised faces. Ronnie bursted out laughing, Johnny chuckled, while Shaundi looked fucking pissed.

* * *

**Back with Viola...**

She walked in and looked around her apartment, something didn't feel right, she just ignored the feeling and headed upstairs. Her apartment was really the same as every other saints. It had a small kitchen and had one bed one bath both which were upstairs. The only difference is Viola's place had her piano and paintings. She walked into her bathroom. She pulled her hair out of her ponytail and removed the rest of her clothing and stepped in the shower. After a few minutes in the shower she stepped out and dried off. She walked into her bedroom and passed a picture of her and Kiki. It was picture of them during graduation.

"I wish you were here Kiki." She quietly whispered to herself.

She tore herself away from the photo to get dressed. She picked out a pair of daisy duke jean shorts and a black tank top. She finished putting on her outfit and putting her hair up in a ponytail. When she was finished there was a loud noise coming from outside her windows. She turned her head to see an attack chopper with the guns firing up."Shit!" she yelled as she quickly ran behind her bed as the attack chopper started firing at her apartment. The chopper took out her windows as soon as the chopper stopped firing she turned her head to see groups of people dressed in what looked like black suits and ski masks rappelling from the helicopter into her apartment.

"Find the girl we need her alive!" one of the men stated to the rest of the group. "Then burn down the apartment!" one of the men started to pour gasoline around the apartment.

She then ran to her side table by her bed and grabbed her 45. Shepherd and cellphone. She knew there were too many for her to kill by herself and called the one person who could save her.

* * *

**Back to Ronnie...**

"Alright lovebirds get off my couch." Ron stated at the couple on the couch. "You don't have to go home but you can't stay here to fuck."

"Wait are you kicking us out?" Shaundi asked.

"Damn right I am, so get up and get out." He answered. They both got untangled from each other and headed in the elevator. As soon as the doors closed he fell onto the couch. "Finally some time to relax." He announced out loud. His phone then started to ring. He groaned not wanting to pick up the phone, but answered it anyways. "Hello."

"_Ron I need your help!" _He heard a familiar voice shout through the phone.

"Viola are you ok?" He asked full of concern.

_"No I'm being attacked at my apartment."_

He grabbed his 45. Shepherd of the coffee table and ran to the elevator. "Viola I'm on my way right now!" He shouted as he entered the garage.

_"Oh god they set the apartment on fire!"_ He then heard gunshots go off and the phone go dead.

"Viola! Viola! he shouted into the phone. "Dammit!" He then jumped into his Hammerhead and sped off in the direction of Viola's apartment.

* * *

**So i'm going to end it here yes I know cliffhanger. But that's only to keep you interested in the story anyways review and give me your opinions. To be honest I feel good about this chapter even though its alot later than planned anyways I've got alot more planned ahead for you guys so stay tuned to this story and I will update soon. Thanks for reading-IKilledKennyYES.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well guys I have to say I'm surprised at the numbers I have been getting. Anyways I have some news, school just started and its my Senior year and I don't know when I might be able to get chapters out but im going to try to get at least one out every 2 weeks or so. They might be a little bit shorter but im going to try. Please enjoy chapter 4. Review, favorite, and follow.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 The rescue **

Ron pulled up to Viola's apartment complex only to find it engulfed in flames. He jumped out of the car and took off in a sprint towards the complex. He ran up the stairs. People from other apartments were screaming and running down the stairs. He moved as quickly as he could to avoid them. When he reached the top floor he saw that there was one door in flames so far._ "That must be her apartment." _ He ran to the door and kicked it opened. The fire was all over the apartment and spreading. He then saw groups of people dressed in black ski masks with matching black suits. They didn't seem to notice him entering the apartment. He took advantage of that, he pulled out his shepherd and started firing at the group, he took down two of them and ran to cover.

"Shit! She called for backup!" He heard one of the mercs yell. "What are you waiting for kill him."

They then opened fire at where the boss was taking cover at but he stayed down letting them waste their bullets. When they were reloading the boss quickly pulled out one of his grenades and threw at the group who were too focused on reloading to notice a grenade rolling towards them. When the grenade blew up all but one of the mercs were dead. The last was injured. Ron ran up to the merc who was scrambling for his gun when he saw him but he kicked it away. He pulled off the ski mask and pointed his gun at his head. He was surprised to find a kid under the mask.

"Who do you work for?" Ron asked with venom in his voice.

"I d-don't know! All w-we were h-hired to do was kidnap the girl! P-please don't kill me!" He quickly shouted. The boss could hear the apartment crumbling around them and he didn't have time to waste.

"Alright, but I never want to see you ever aga-" The Boss felt a sharp pain near his ribs and saw that the kid had stabbed him with a knife he hadn't noticed. The kid had a sly grin on his face but that quickly disappeared when Ron put a bullet in his head and watched as his body fell limp.

"Dumbass." Ron stood up and pulled the knife out of his stomach throwing it to the burning ground. He wasn't worried about the pain, he knew the kid missed anything vital. All he was worried about was finding Viola. He ran up the stairs to the second floor. _"Damnit where is she!"_

"Viola! Viola! Where are you!" He shouted as he was searching around the burning apartment. The smoke from the fire was building up around the

"Over here!" He heard a weak dim voice shout. He followed the voice to find Viola leaning against the back of the white brick divider. He saw the four dead bodies of the mercenaries around her. He smiled at that. But his smile quickly faded when he saw the blood around her.

"Are you ok?" He asked her as he kneeled down beside her

"Yeah, help me up." She extended her hand which he grabbed but as she went to stand up only to fall back down in clutching her leg. He watched as she howled out in pain. He moved her hand to see a giant gash in the center of her leg. She was shot.

"Can you walk?" he asked. She shook her head no. Without thinking Ron bent down and picked her up bridal style, ignoring the pain in his stomach as he picked her up. The smoke around the apartment was getting thicker and The Boss found it harder to breath. Viola started to cough violently, he knew she had to get out of there and fast. He took off in a run down stairs trying to get them out of the apartment before they both die. He quickly ran out of the apartment and took off near the emergency stairwell. When the reached the entrance he ran them outside to see the fire department trying to put out the flames. He ran across the street towards his hammerhead but when he got halfway there he fell down one one of his knees coughing while Viola was still in his his arms.

"Are you ok?" She asked him.

"I should be asking you that." He answered.

"I'm fine." She told him. "Hey Ron."

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to need a place to stay." She remembered what he told her earlier.

He smiled. "and I know just the place." He then stood up and continued to walk toward the car and placed her in the backseat. "Keep your leg elevated ok." She nodded. He climbed in and took off towards the penthouse.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short sorry guys. Anyways hope you like this chapter I have never done an action writing scene before so I hope it's ok. So, review and tell me what you think about it. I want your criticism. I also wanted you guys to know im keeping this story set in SR3 only, no SR4. Sorry but it will have flashbacks to the first and second games but nothing in SR4. I will try to update soon and Thank you for reading and all the support I have gotten for the story. -IKilledKennyYES**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm starting on this chapter early right now so the ideas in my head won't disappear. Anyways thanks for the reviews and everything else they mean so much to me. Also I just got Saints Row 4 and I changed my mind about keeping it in SR3 but I promise you I won't atomically just jump in to SR4. I'm going to let Ron and Viola evolve before I do. So here is chapter 5 enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Band-aids **

"Ow Dammit! That hurts!" Viola shouted at Ron. They were sitting on Ron's bed in his room upstairs while he was cleaning Viola's wounds.

"Well maybe if you would stop moving so much it would hurt less." He replied while rubbing the disinfecting on her leg after getting the bullet out.

"So what you're saying it's still going to hurt even if I stopped moving."

He smiled at her while shaking his head. He then set down the disinfectant. "Hand me those bandages." He asked gesturing to the first-aid kit beside her. She passed them over to him and watched as unrolled the bandages before placing them around her leg and wounding it tight. "There, you should stay off you should stay off your leg for a little while." He looked over and smiled at her and she smiled right back but suddenly his smiled turned into a frown.

"What?" She questioned. He reached over a pushed her bangs out of her eyes to reveal that she had a nasty cut on the top of her forehead, partially cutting into her eyebrow. She watched as he moved closer to her. Their faces only a few inches away as he inspected the cut. She found herself taking a closer look at him. She was surprised that he didn't have any scars like most gangsters. Hell she didn't think he had any tattoos from the looks of it. It was very hard for her to believe that he was a gang leader when he looked more like a model. She found herself so distracted by him that she didn't hear him. She only saw his lips moving but no words coming out.

"What?" She asked now very embarrassed that she wasn't paying attention.

A small chuckle came out of his mouth before he answered. "I said how did you get that cut?"

"Oh, some glass came down from the windows."She answered. "Why is something wrong?"

"It's pretty deep it might need stitches."

"Yay!" she shouted sarcastically.

"I said might, now stay still." He continued to inspect the cut while she sat there watching him. She drifted in and out of her thoughts every few minutes but was always interrupted by Ron but she didn't mind.

"You're going to need stitches, Sorry."

_"Why is he apologizing."_ She wondered. "It's not your fault."

"Ok, stay right here I'll be right back." She watched as he jogged out of his room to go get the supplies.

"Like I'm going anywhere." She muttered quietly. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out what she got shot in the leg for. A pair of pink sunglasses. Kiki's sunglasses.

She felt like it was one of the last things that she had left of Kiki. So when she went to grab the glasses one of the mercs got a lucky shot on her. She still felt guilty for her death, doing nothing and watched as Killbane snapped her neck. And the asshole is still alive._ "He's going to pay." _She thought as her grip on the glasses tightened but she quickly let go and looked back down at the glasses in her hand. Memories of her sister came flooding back into her mind and the tears started to flow down her face. She didn't notice that Ron had came back in the room until he pulled her into a gentle hug. Her face was hidden in his shoulder with her arms around him tightly. As he had one of his hand softly caressing the back of her head while the other one was on the center of her back. After he did that she just exploded finally releasing all the tears she had held in since Kiki's death. His strong arms holding her as she cried. After minutes of her crying and Ron whispering reassuring words in her ear, she calmed herself down and slowly backed out of the hug. Wiping the rest of her tears away with the back of her hands.

"Thank you." She replied giving him a small smile.

"Your welcome." He responded back also giving her a smile.

She looked down and saw that his shirt was all soaked from her tears. "Sorry." She apologized gesturing to his shirt.

He then looked down finally noticing that his shirt was soaking wet. "This is nothing, don't worry about it." she then saw him reach over and pull out a needle and thread from a box. "You still need to get those stitches though."

"Wait!" She stopped him before he moved any closer with that needle. "Have you done this before?" She asked.

"Yeah I've done it plenty of times on myself."

"No, I mean for someone else?"

"Yeah once." He answered.

She swallowed that lump in her throat and tried to not let the fear consume her. "Ok, but Ron if you mess up I swear to god I will murder you, got me?"

"Gotcha." He gave her a reassuring smile that somehow made all her fears disappear. He then slide over a little closer to her where their knees were touching before he brought the needle and thread over to her forehead.

"So who did you do this for?" She asked trying to distract herself from the stitches by starting a conversation.

"For a friend who also lived at the boys home."

"What happened?"

"He tried to steal some other kids stuff, turns out that kid had a bad temper and a pocket knife. The kid stabbed his forearm and he hated hospitals so we patched him up at the home. The only bad thing was that he had to wear long sleeve shirts all summer long to avoid being caught." He added with a chuckle at the end.

"Damn thats rough." she added.

"Yeah it is. Ok you're all done." She then tried to get up to look in the mirror at the stitches but was gently pushed back down by Ron. "I told you, you have to stay off your leg."

"Well I want to see if you did the damn things right." He then got up and walked in the bathroom and quickly came back out with a hand mirror for her. He handed her the mirror and she quickly inspected the area with the stitches. She was surprised to find that he did them right. She could have mistaken that she got them from some doctor instead of a gang leader. "Damn, if gangbanging doesn't work out you could always become a doctor."

"I think i'll stick with gangbanging." He responded while taking back his seat beside her. They just sat there for a minute staring at each other before Viola decided to break the silence.

"Thank you." she told him and reached over and pulled him into a hug but it didn't stop her from noticing that he winced. She pulled out of the hug and saw that his hand clutching part of his midsection. She reached for the bottom of his shirt but he quickly resisted.

"Viola, I wouldn't do that."

"Ron move your hand before I move it for you." she said in a tone that could kill but he took his chances.

"I can't do that." He told her.

everything after that happened so fast, next thing he knows is that he fell back against the bed with Viola straddling him, her hands on his chest, and their faces were only about an inch apart. Their eyes connected with each others never parting with each other. Even when he felt her hands move from his chest, across his abs but before she could reach the bottom of his shirt he grabbed both of her hands with his own interlacing them with his own. She put his arms above his head and leaned in to where their bodies were pressing together. Their foreheads pressing against each other but their lips still weren't touching. They were both teasing each other to see who would make the first move. He felt her trying to get her hands out of his but he held his grip tight not letting her get the opportunity like she had hoped. He pressed his face closer to hers. Lips only millimeters apart, He smirked but it quickly turned into a gasp when he felt her move her hips. Now she was the one with the smirk on her face.

"I guess i'm on top."She boasted. She made a mistake she loosened her grip on holding his arms and he quickly took that opportunity to flip her on her back this time with her arms above her head.

"Who's on top now." He countered. She knew that he was stronger than her so she had to figure out something quickly. She then put her legs around his waist bringing him even closer to her. His eyes widened in shock but he quickly countered with a soft kiss on her neck. She moaned out in pleasure. "Oh, you like that." He then proceeded to place several more on her neck, Suckling lightly in a spot between her jawline and neck causing her to moan loudly. Before pulling back and looking her in the eye again. They both knew this wasn't a game anymore.

"Alright enough games." He whispered in a husky tone which sent shivers down her spine. He then closed his eyes and leaned down slowly and she closed her eyes in anticipation.

* * *

**Alright i'm ending it here guys I hope you can wait for the next chapter. I don't know what happened tonight just all my writer's block disappeared and this just flowed out of me for some reason tonight I'm proud of it and trust me the next chapter will be great I promise you that tell me what you think was good was it bad. REVIEW! Anyways till next time-IKilledKennyYES**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright guys chapter 6 thanks for the reviews and everything else they give me inspiration to keep writing when I feel like giving up. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 6 The Meeting**

Ron leaned down slowly in to kiss Viola, lips almost together until they heard knocking on the door. He growled in frustration. "Who is it?!" He shouted. Neither of them not leaving the position they were in. Lips only a centimeter apart. Both their eyes were open now staring at each other.

"Johnny, now open the fucking door." Ron reluctantly let go of her, she sat up as he walked over to the door. He opened it to reveal Johnny standing clothes a mess and covered in lipstick. Ron smiled in his head that his two friends were together now.

"We're all here for the meeting." He told him.

"Meeting?" Viola asked confused.

"Yeah, when I was downstairs getting the stuff for your stitches, I texted the crew told them to meet here to tell them about the situation."

"Situation?" Gat questioned.

"I'll tell all of you down stairs." He then looked back at Viola. "I'll be back after the meeting."

"I'm coming too" She was about get up but that was when Ron stopped her.

"Oh hell no, you're not." He told her.

"What! Why the fuck not?!" She shouted at him very confused and angry.

"I'll be down stairs with the others." Gat said as he awkwardly interrupted their conversation and left the room and closing the door behind him, not wanting to be involved. Both them really didn't care that he left or not.

"Because you hurt and you're not needed." He immediately regretted saying that.

"Why am I not needed?! I was the one who was attacked dammit!" she slouched down back on the bed, her eyes avoiding his.

He slowly walked towards her and took a seat beside her. "Vi, you are needed." he used his hand to lift up her chin to make her look at him. "I just think that isn't necessary for you to be there. Also whoever's out to get us, they came after you first. I don't know why the came after you but i'm going to find out. I think you should be on the sidelines."

"This my fight too." She protested.

"Vi, it may be your fight too but your life is way more important that's why sometimes you have to sit on the sidelines."

"Ron, I can take care of myself."

"Viola I've lost alot of friends who said the same thing. I don't want you to end up like them." He sighed before continuing. "I guess what I'm trying to say that I don't want you to get hurt. So please stay on the sidelines where it's safe.

She sighed before nodding in agreement. "Fine, I don't like it but i'll do it."

"Thank you." He smiled at her but quickly remembering that the crew was downstairs waiting for him. "Alright i'll be back in a few minutes, stay here." Before walking out he saw Viola collapsing on the bed giving him the finger. He chuckled and walked out the room. He made his way to the railing on the second floor where the rest of the crew were waiting in the middle of the first floor.

"Alright guys we got some serious shit to discuss." he shouted making the rest of the group looking up towards him. "First off I would like to welcome back my second in command Mr. Johnny Gat." The crew cheered and applauded as all the attention was turned on Gat. Johnny just nodded at the group. "Anyways there's a new group of motherfuckers that think the can mess with the saints, they attack one of our own today."

"Who?" Pierce asked.

"Viola." As soon as he answered everyone except Johnny and Kinzie started to walk away. "Hey, where the hell do you motherfuckers think your going!" he yelled at everyone trying to leave.

"Why the hell should we help that bitch." Zimos stated. "She locked me up and put me in a damn pony show."

"She kept me as a science experiment." Oleg said as he joined in on ganging up on Viola.

"She worked for the enemy." Angel said.

"And she tried to kill Johnny." Shaundi said as she finished last.

"No she didn't." Johnny said finally saying something. The whole gang had looks of shock and confusion on their faces. Even Ron was shocked at this news.

"What?" Shaundi asked confused like everyone else.

"Wait you mean that she never told you guys?"

"They wouldn't of believed me even if I did." They all looked up to see Viola standing outside the doorway of Ron's bedroom.

"You're not suppose to be up." Ron told her.

"And since when I have I listened to you." She fired back.

"Good point, but what the hell are you two talking about?" Ron asked.

"Do you want to tell them or me?" Gat asked Viola.

"You can, they would believe it if you told them." She said.

Gat walked and leaned against the wall near the stairs before speaking. "Back on the plane just as you and Shaundi left the room...

* * *

**Back on the syndicate plane...**

Viola and Kiki pulled Philipe down into to cover after Johnny smashed his head into one of the plane windows. Gat then opened fire on the group of Morningstar that came rushing in the room.

"Philippe what are you going to do about Gat ?" Kiki asked.

Viola finally got a look at his Philippe's face they were small pieces of glass stuck on to it. He had cuts and bruises all across his face and nose. His right eye was swollen shut and probably needed medical attention from how bad it looked. His face was dark red with anger. "I'm going to kill Mr. Gat and send his head to the saints in a box!" He yelled. Viola had never seen him this mad before.

"Philipe I think we should take Gat alive." Viola said.

"What!" Philipe shouted as loud as he can. "No, we need to send a message to the saints."

"The best way to send a message to the saints would be to hold Gat hostage." Kiki said.

"No!" Philipe yelled.

"We would have an advantage over the saints." Viola said trying to convince him.

"No!" He yelled again.

"Bu-." Just as Kiki tried to reason with him, he interrupted her.

"No i'm the leader of this gang and I will do as I please." He then called over two morning star soldiers. "Take these two back to the Syndicate Tower." he order them.

They nodded their heads and grabbed Viola and Kiki and pulled them out of the room towards the exit of the plane.

* * *

**Back to the meeting...**

"The last thing I saw was Johnny grabbing a microphone." Viola chuckled.

"So wait you were off the plane before me and the boss were?" Shaundi asked.

"Yep."

Shaundi turned to look at Johnny. "And you are cool with the fact that she supposedly tried to kidnap you?" She asked.

"Well yeah." Johnny shrugged. "It's not like it actually happened."

For the first time ever Shaundi was speechless. Just like Shaundi, Ron was just as surprised about how Gat is acting nonchalant about it all. They all know he is a hothead, so seeing him like this was shocking.

"Still don't think we should help you bitch." Zimos said. Everyone looking back at him.

"Zimos can you just let the pony thing go." Viola said. "It was months ago."

"No, I can't. So you can burn in hell with that whore sister of yours." Zimos fired back. Ron knew Zimos crossed the line. He looked back at Viola her eyebrow was twitching and if looks can kill Zimos would have already been buried six feet under.

"Say whatever the hell you want about me, but never bring up my sister again." She told him. "Or i'll come down there and we can find out how far that microphone will go down your throat."

"You think you can hurt me little girl."

She was about to open her mouth to speak again but Ron beat her to it. "No, but I can."

"Oh, so the bitch has you wrapped around her finger too." Zimos continued.

"No, but if you talk to her or anyone like that again, we just might have to find out about that microphone idea." He threatened. "Do I make myself clear." Everyone knew it wasn't a question but a demand.

"Crystal." Zimos answered.

"Good, Kinzie I want you to try to find out who these guys are and where they're from." She nodded and grabbed her laptop. "Everyone else I want you guys to hit the streets find out if there any rumors about these assholes. If you guys have any new information report it to me immediately.

"What about Killbane?" Angel asked.

"Were still looking for him." He answered.

"What if it's him?" Angel asked again.

"If it was Killbane he would never hire those weaklings, he would have made sure that they got the job done." Viola answered.

"Alright everyone let's find out who this motherfuckers are and put a bullet in them. Everyone dismissed." Ron said. Him and Viola watched from the second floor as everyone else headed out of the elevator. When everyone was gone Viola walked and leaned against the railing beside him.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

"For sticking up for me. The only other person who did that was my sister."

He stared at her while she looked around the apartment. He found himself admiring her features. Her black hair it had a bright shine to it. He wondered what it looked like down. He then look over to her eyes. He had to admit she had the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen on anyone. They were almost like a light emerald but not quite, but they still had a glow that he could stare at all day. He just realized that she wasn't wearing any makeup and he thought she was even more beautiful. Not that she wasn't beautiful with it, he just liked how naturally beautiful she was. He especially liked that he could see her lips, her pale full lips. He saw that she had a slight tan that fitted her body. Speaking of her body she was very fit. She wasn't scrawny she had quite a bit of muscle that perfectly fitted with her body. She wasn't wearing her heels, so she was about a few inches shorter than usual. Her breast weren't small but they weren't large, her tank top showed them off on her. And her ass fitted perfectly in her shorts. But the thing he liked most besides her face was her legs. They were long and toned and looked so sexy on her, especially in her shorts. He wondered why she hid her legs by wearing those knee high boots with her usual outfit. Altogether Viola was one beautiful girl.

"Like something you see?" She asked in a flirtatious tone. He realized that she caught him staring at her.

"Maybe, like something you see?" He asked deciding to play along. He flashed her one of his sexy smiles. He watched as she looked at him from head to toe.

"Maybe." flashing him with one of her own smiles. "So what now?"

"What you mean?" He asked.

"I mean what i'm I going to do all my stuff got burned down at the apartment. My clothes, my paintings, everything gone."

"I'll take you shopping tomorrow, Then we can figure out where to put your stuff."

"Ron you don't need to take me shopp-, wait what was that last part?" she asked.

"Then we can figure out where to put your stuff." He repeated.

"What like here?"

"Well yeah, I wasn't kidding about saying that you could stay here." He replied.

"I don't know Ron?"

"Vi, I have plenty of room and you would be safe here." She still looked uncertain. "Please." He begged.

"Fine."She sighed.

"Good." He then got an mischievous idea. He quickly grabbed Viola and threw her over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing!?" She tried to get out of his grip but he held her tight.

"Your not suppose to be on your leg." He answered.

"That doesn't mean you have to carry me though."

"But this way is more fun." He laughed. He felt her relaxed and joined laughing along with him. He walked them into his room, and placed her gently placed her down on the end bed. "Alright try to get some rest, i'll be downstairs if you need me." He turned to walk to away.

"Ron." he turned back around and saw her giving him a come back over here motion.

Curious he walked back over to her but was quickly surprised when she grabbed him by his dog tags and pulled him close to her. "Viola what are you doi-"

"Shut up." She interrupted him. Her hands made their way to the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up. Her eyes focus on his stomach, he looked down and realize what she was staring at it was where he got stabbed. It was worse than he thought it was, blood was dried all around the wound and it was deeper than he expected it to be. Her fingers tracing lightly over the wound.

"What happened." She asked.

"One of the mercs stabbed me."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really." He answered. "I guess i'm used to it by now."

"Are you going to clean it up?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." He moved her hand and pulled back down his shirt.

"It's hard not too." She whispered quietly. Her eyes never leaving his stomach. "I got you hurt because you had to save me." Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Viola I didn't have to save you, I chose too. I always look after my crew, including you." moved closer to her. "Especially you." He caressed her cheek. "Plus I love saving a damsel in distress."

She laughed at that last part. "Thank you, for everything. I guess you're not such a bad guy after all." He smiled at that.

"Try to get some rest ok." He said as he backed away from her slowly. She nodded and he made his way out of the room. He made his way to the downstairs bathroom. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw down to the floor. He walked over to mirror and to have a better look at his injury. He grabbed the first aid kit he kept in the cabinet and started to bandage his wound. After he finished put back the first aid kit and walked out of the bathroom not even bothering to put back on his shirt. He walked back upstairs and peeked back in his room to find Viola asleep. He wasn't surprised it's been a long day. He went back down stairs and laid down on the couch, looking up at the ceiling.

_"One hell of a day." _He thought._ "First Johnny's alive, then Viola's attacked. Shaundi and Johnny are now together, and now Viola's going to be staying here. _He tried to sleep but he couldn't his mind kept going back to when him and Viola almost kissed. _"Were we really going to kiss? Even if we did what would've happened then?_ He found himself questioning. He then thought back to Lin and how they were together. He hasn't been with anyone since, hell he hasn't kissed anyone since and that was almost 6 years ago, but he was in a coma for 5 of them. She got hurt because they got close, and he got hurt because he fell for her. Sharp used her to hurt him and he felt guilty for it. He knew he couldn't go through that again, he knew that if he went out with Viola his enemies would use her to get to him.

So he made himself two promises that night. One, to protect Viola at all cost, even if it meant he would die. And second not to fall in love with Viola DeWinter.

* * *

**There we go chapter 6 guys this is the longest chapter I have written yet, anyways please Review I would really like to know what you guys think. And if you guys have any suggestions don't be afraid to put them out there. Until next time- IKilledKennyYES**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I want to make something clear Ron would die for Viola because he feels guilty he couldn't protect Lin. So you could say this is his way of trying to make it up. He also doesn't want to fall in love with Viola because he can't take more heartbreak if it doesn't work out.**

**So sorry if anyone was confused, I guess I should have made it more clear on what I meant. If you want me to rewrite that last chapter let me know.**

**So Viola and Ron are now living together, didn't see that did ya?**

**Anyways I wanted to tell you guys about some things I have planned. First this story is going to continue into SR4 but that's going to be alot of chapters away. I also so far have 4 more saints row stories and a one shot planned but they are going to come out after I finish this. I also this story is set in August and it is going to expand over the holidays, like Thanksgiving, Halloween, and of course Christmas. With some drabbles kinda in between these months. These chapters I'm hoping to get out before the actual holidays. I'm also going to have Viola's birthday during one of this months not sure when but if you have any suggestions for her birthday, let me know.**

**As always please Review and tell me your opinions. Sorry this is so long I guess you can say this is an authors note mixed with a chapter. So here is chapter 7, enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 7 Shopping**

Viola slowly opened her eyes, her head was pounding and her throat was dry as hell. She sat up and found herself once again back in Ron's room tangled in his soft sheets and comfortable bed. She was praying that yesterday was a dream. She raised her hand to her forehead and sadly noticed that her stitches were still there. Yesterday was one of the craziest days of her life. She was so confused about everything, who would come after her? She knew she pissed alot of people off when she started to work with the syndicate. Sure the syndicate had unethical methods of getting things done, but the pay was great. Plus her and Kiki liked the job. She got to do what she loved, math. While Kiki got to control the the prostitution. Maybe someone who was mad at Kiki or Philipe came after her? Or maybe someone she made some mad and they were the one who attacked her? But what I do?

She decided to worry about it later, right now she needed a glass of water before she died of dehydration. She swung her legs over the bed and walked out the door. She walked down the stairs, but not missing the shirtless Ron asleep on the couch. She couldn't move her eyes away from his abs. She hadn't noticed before that he had a 6 pack. He looked photoshopped. She saw that he had bandaged up his wound and his hair was sticking up. He looks hot._ "Wait what, dammit Viola get those thoughts out of your head right now. He's your boss not your boyfriend." _Her cheeks heated up at the thought.

She quickly rushed passed him and into the kitchen. She started looking through his cabinets for a glass. One of the cabinet doors closed loudly and she flinched. Scared she woke up Ron, she looked over at the couch to see Ron turnover still asleep._ "Thank God." _she thought. Eventually she found a glass and filled it up with ice and water. She took a long sip, her throat was instantly relieved. She then heard Ron mumbling. She walked back into the living room, but then his mumbling got even louder. She got concerned._"What if he's having a nightmare?"_ She thought about waking him up, but wasn't sure that was the best idea. She walked a little closer to where she was standing over him, watching him carefully.

"BOO!" Ron screamed as loud as he could.

"Ahhh!" she yelled stumbling backwards, nearly spilling her drink and losing her breath. He was dying laughing, while she was trying to catch her breath. "That wasn't funny asshole!" She yelled at him.

"No, it was hilarious." He said still laughing. She pulled one of the pillows off the couch and threw it at him, hitting him straight in the face. "Guess I deserve that."

"Yeah ya did." She fell down on the couch a few seats away.

"What time is it?" he asked rubbing his eyes. She guessed that he was still partially asleep.

She pulled out her cell phone and looked at the time. "It is 10:00 A.M." She told him. He stood up.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and then I'll take you shopping." Before she could interject, he stood up and was already up the stairs and in his room. Leaving her on the couch by herself.

She could never figure out Ron, one minute he is this tough, cold hearted gang leader. Then the next he is this nice guy who will do anything to help a friend. Which is surprising to her, just a few months ago they were rival gang members trying at each others throats trying to kill each other. Now their friend's and she's going to be staying with him. Speaking of them living together, what will the gang think? Not that she gives a damn, she doesn't want the crew to think that their sleeping together. She doesn't want to be labeled as that girl who slept her way to the top, because she's not.

Trying to distract herself, she placed her drink on the coffee table and started to look around the apartment. She noticed a stereo and what seemed like millions of cd's. She carefully looked through the cd's. She was surprised at his music taste, She figured he was one of those guys who listened to rap 24/7. Sure there was an occasional Biz Markie or Tupac cd, but was shocked to see rock and classic musical. Cd's of The cab, Panic at the disco, and Fall out boy. She could believe. Though the classical really surprised her, he had pieces like Dawn from Thus Spake Zarathustra by Richard Strauss, and Eine Kleine Nachtmusik by Wolfgang A. Mozart. Those are some of her favorite pieces of classical music. Maybe there was more to Ron than she thought.

"I see you found my secret stash." A voice whispered in her ear, causing her to jump. She turned around to see Ron standing there with a smile on his face. He was wearing a purple and black plaid button up shirt, with a few buttons hanging loosely on the top of his neck, showing his dog tags. He had on black jeans, with purple ultra's. He had a platinum watch on his left wrist. His brown hair was combed back like always.

"Oh yeah, I was just looking." She said embarrassed. He nodded.

"Alright come on." He said taking her hand and pulling her towards the elevator. His hand was immensely larger than her small dainty one. She felt herself slightly blushing at this. He let go of her hand when her pressed the button to call the elevator. When the elevator came walked in and her on his heels. When they walked in the garage he walked to his signature hammerhead opening the door for her. She nodded in thanks and climbed in the car. As soon as he was in the car they pulled out of the garage.

* * *

_"A traffic jam are you fucking_ serious." Viola thought annoyed. Ron and Viola were both sitting in his hammerhead, on the highway, waiting for the traffic jam to clear, but that didn't look like that was happening anytime soon. Cars were lined up in front and behind of them for miles. They could be there for hours. She sighed and leaned back in her seat hoping this wouldn't take too looked just as annoyed as she was.

"Maybe there is something on the radio." Ron suggested. He started to turn the knob, trying to find a station. Stopping when he finally found one.

_"Alright radio listeners, if you're stuck in that traffic jam on highway 768 _(fake highway btw) _you're going to be there for quite a while."_ The radio host announced. Ron and Viola both groaned at this news. _"But sit back and relax because you've got some tunes heading your way."_

"Like that's going to make us feel better." Viola said annoyed. Ron chuckled.

_"Here is Maroon 5's Payphone."_ The dj finished closing off air and playing the opening theme to Payphone. (standard disclaimer applied for Payphone by Maroon 5)

Viola looked over at Ron he was smiling, he then opened his mouth and started to sing the lyrics.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change I spent on you_  
_Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong_  
_Where are the plans we made for two? _

Viola was shocked he could actually sing. No he could actually sing. She just stared at him while he sang.

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember_  
_The people we used to be..._  
_It's even harder to picture,_  
_That you're not here next to me._

_You say it's too late to make it,_  
_But is it too late to try?_  
_And in our time that you wasted_  
_All of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights,_  
_You turned out the lights_  
_Now I'm paralyzed._  
_Still stuck in that time_  
_When we called it love_  
_But even the sun sets in paradise_

"Come on jump in Vi." Ron said turning to look at her. She shook her head no, and he just continued to sing with a smile on his face.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change I spent on you_  
_Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong_  
_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of shit  
One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.__  
_

_Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow_  
_'Cause you forgot yesterday._  
_I gave you my love to borrow,_  
_But you just gave it away._

_You can't expect me to be fine,_  
_I don't expect you to care_  
_I know I've said it before_  
_But all of our bridges burned down._

"Sing along Vi I know you want to." he said again trying to convince her. She still shook her head no. Even though she did wanted to jump in.

_I've wasted my nights,_  
_You turned out the lights_  
_Now I'm paralyzed._  
_Still stuck in that time_  
_When we called it love_  
_But even the sun sets in paradise._

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change I spent on you_  
_Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong_  
_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_  
_I would still be holding you like this_  
_All those fairy tales are full of shit_  
_One more fucking love song, I'll be sick._  
_Now I'm at a payphone_

"Last chance." He said still trying to persuade her. She decided to jump in doing the rap...

_Man, fuck that shit_  
_I'll be out spending all this money_  
_While you're sitting round wondering_  
_Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing,_  
_Made it from the bottom_  
_Now when you see me I'm stunning,_  
_And all of my cars start with a push of a button_  
_Telling me the chances I blew up_  
_Or whatever you call it,_  
_Switch the number to my phone_  
_So you never could call it,_  
_Don't need my name on my shirt,_  
_You can tell it I'm ballin._  
_Swish, what a shame could have got picked_  
_Had a really good game but you missed your last shot_  
_So you talk about who you see at the top_  
_Or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over for._  
_Phantom pulled up valet open doors_  
_Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for_  
_Now it's me who they want, so you can go and take_  
_That little piece of shit with you _

Ron eyes went wide with surprised, that she actually jumped in and both of them sang the last two chorus together.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_  
_I would still be holding you like this_  
_All those fairy tales are full of shit_  
_One more fucking love song, I'll be sick._  
_Now I'm at a payphone..._

They both finished the song staring at each other both of them shocked. He then smiled at her and she smiled back. Then Can't Hold us by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis intro started to play (Again standard disclaimer applied) "This time I'm doing the rap." Ron said.

* * *

Ron pulled the car up into the entrance of planet saints, after what felt like hours being stuck inside that damn traffic jam they finally made it to the store. They both got out of the car and Ron walked over to her. He took out his wallet and was surprised when he took out his credit card and held it out to her.

"Ron you don't have to do that I can pay for myself." She said. She already felt bad for everything he has done for her, this would be too much.

"With what you don't save your stacks of cash or credit cards in the fire." He replied. It's true though the only things she has on her, is her cell phone and Kiki's sunglasses.

Before she could argue any further, he grabbed her right hand and placed the credit card in her palm and closed her hand around it. He then gently turned her around and started pushing her up the steps towards the store. "Have fun!" He yelled over his shoulder climbing back down the stairs.

Maybe she could have fun with this and walked inside the store...

* * *

Ron was sitting on top of his car, his feet resting on the bumper. He's waiting for Viola to finish up shopping. The city was moving all around him, people were driving by in their cars and people walking down the street acting as if they didn't have a care in the world. There was a restaurant owner across the street passing out flyers trying to get customers in the door. Hookers were on street corners also trying to get business. Teenagers were getting high, and homeless people were drinking booze out of a brown bag. Some people who were walking by recognized the gang leader. Some stared at him in awe others with disgust, and others ran the other direction in fear. A group of hot girls were passing by were checking him out and a few winked at him. He might have smiled back at them. A young kid ran up and asked for his autograph and he signed it happily, the smile on the boy's face made his whole day better. It was Steelport nothing more, nothing less. He had to be honest he missed Stilwater, it's where he grew up, he met the saints there and had alot of good memories of the place. But had many bad ones too. He turned his attention back to the store, the Saints Flow mascots where dancing out in front. He remembered how Pierce told him that he was afraid of the mascots._ "Who's afraid of soda cans."_ He thought with a laugh.

A few minutes later Viola came out of the store carrying a bunch of bags. He jumped up and quickly ran up the steps, taking the bags from her.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem." they walked down the rest of the steps, he opened the trunk and placed the bags in the trunk. The minute he closed the trunk Viola's cell phone went off. She dug it out of her pocket, she stared at the phone for a minute before her eyes went wide with shock and a mixture of fear. "What is it?" He asked her.

"Shaundi invited me out for lunch tomorrow." She replied.

"What's the problem then?"

"She hates me." she said. " She would never invite me out for lunch. This is probably part of her elaborate plan to murder me."

He burst out laughing but quickly stopped when he saw Viola looking at him with a serious expression. "She's not going to murder you Vi."

"You don't know that."

"I know Shaundi, she's probably going to apologize for being such a bitch." He told her.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because she's having sex again and she's a happier person when she's getting laid." It was her turn to burst out laughing. Her laughing was like music to his eyes, he stared at her.

"What?"

"You've got a great laugh, wish I heard it more." He blurted out before realizing what he said. She blushed at the compliment and he looked down at his watch to hide his obvious blush. "Speaking of lunch do you want to grab some?" He asked.

"Sure." replied with a smile.

* * *

After lunch they headed back to the penthouse, he grabbed her bags out of the trunk and walked into the elevator. It stopped on the second floor of the penthouse. He walked into his room and placed her bags inside.

"Why is my stuff going in your room?" she asked.

"Not my room, your room." He replied.

"Wait what?" she asked not full grasping what he was trying to do.

"You're staying in my room." he clarified.

"Ron this is your place, I can sleep on the couch."

"No your not." He said he walked to his closet and pulled out a duffle bag. He started to place all of his clothes inside of it.

"Ron really, i'll be fine on the couch." she said still trying to convince him.

"Vi, you said this is my place right?" He asked her, she nodded. "Then I can choose who gets to sleep where and you're staying in here while I'll be taking the couch and that's an order lieutenant." He said in a playful tone. She smiled.

"Fine you win." she said admitting defeat.

"Good, you can organize your stuff anyway you want. If you need help or anything tell me ok?" he told her and she nodded.

The rest of the day was calm and later that night both of them went to sleep.

* * *

**So what you think, I loved how the Boss and Peirce singed along to songs so I thought it would be fun to do that with Ron and Viola. Give me your opinions also an idea's or anything you might want to include tell me and I might just do it. Anyways REVIEW! I might just update sooner if you do. See ya later- IKilledKennyYES**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright guys here is chapter eight and I'm going to try to be more descriptive in my chapters now. So I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Viola's fears**

Ron opened his eyes he found himself on his leather couch in for a third night now. Not that he mind, but he was having a hard time adjusting to being out of his room. He threw his blanket off him and stood up. The weather in Steelport was still hot so, he fell asleep in a pair of his khaki cargo shorts that hung loosely around his waist and he wasn't wearing a shirt and of course he had on his dog tags. He walked over to his desk and on his clock it said 5:30 A.M. He took a seat in his leather chair and went on his computer. He pulled up his email, he was expecting an email from one of his resources about information on Killbane. He really wanted to help Viola get some closure by killing him, but that wouldn't make any difference her sister will still be gone. He hated to see her go through the pain of losing someone close, he knew from experience that it hurts. Sadly the email wasn't there yet. He got out of his chair and walked out of his office and headed into the living room.

He was very surprised to see Viola sitting on the couch, just staring out of the window ahead of her. The whole room was dark. The illumination from the pool lighting up the room slightly. He knew that the sun was starting to rise slightly. She had her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. She was wearing a black t-shirt and dark gray shorts. She looked sad, it seemed like she was depressed. Her eyes were red and slightly puffy from crying. He quietly walked over to the couch.

"Hey you alright?" He asked in a soft gentle tone, while taking a seat beside her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied. He knew of course that she was lying.

"Vi, when a girl says they're fine they're really not." She looked down not saying anything. He lift his hand to caress her left cheek and turned her head towards him. "Vi, please tell me what's wrong I can't help you if you don't." He looked into her emerald eyes hoping to find answers there.

"I'm scared." She whispered. She grabbed his hand from her face and placed it back by his side.

"Of what the attack?" She shook her head. "Then what are you scared of?"

"Of being alone."

"What do you mean?" He stared at her in shock. He never thought that Viola would be scared of being alone, let alone anything.

"Kiki was my twin, my sister, and my best friend." She answered. "My only friend." She added in a whisper. "Now that she's gone i'm afraid that i'm going to be alone again."

_"Again? What does she mean again?"_ he wondered. "Again, has this happened before?" She nodded.

"Back in college she ditched me for friends, dating and partying. I had some friends but they were nothing like Kiki. I isolated myself from everyone and everything in college. I stopped eating basically and nearly killed myself from starvation. Kiki came back around after that. Now that she's gone i'm afraid that I'm going to go back to my old ways. Not to mention Killbane's still alive, i'm homeless, and somebody's out to kill me." She buried her face in her hands. "Why did this have to happen to me?" She cried.

He hated to admit but Viola was broken. She lost everything in only a few weeks. Her sister, her home, and now her sanity. She barely had time to mourn her sister now she was thrown with all this. He knew he had to be there for her.

He scooted over closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. His arms going around her shoulders and pulled her toward his bare chest. She looked up at him surprised. He stared into her eyes as he spoke. "I know what it's like to lose everything too. I lost everything when my mom died, I lost everything when I was put in a coma, and I lost everything when I came here to Steelport. I know now is not the easiest time for you but it will get better. Plus you're not alone i'm here, hell I have nothing better to do than to be here, I want to be here for you." A few strands of hair fell in front of her eyes and he pushed them away. "Because I care." He finished. He couldn't help but smile at her. His heart jumped when she smiled back.

She leaned against his chest and finding her head in the crook of his neck, his chin resting on top of her head. Her arms went around his stomach and moved her legs from being pushed to her chest down to the floor below her. Her back leaning against his arm and their knees touching each other. He was surprised by this but went along.

"Thank you Ron, I needed to hear that."

"Anytime." He answered. He placed a soft kiss on top of her hair. He didn't fail to notice the blush spreading all across her face.

They both just sat there staring at the skyline in front of them, while wrapped in each others arms. The sun was starting to rise. The sun looked like it was sitting on the lake in between the towers that were separated in the middle just to give them a perfect clear view of the sunrise. The sun bright and orange lit up the lake in many different shades in the the most beautiful way. He couldn't begin to describe how beautiful it looked but the girl in his arms was even more beautiful.

"Beautiful isn't it." Viola whispered.

"Yeah it really is." He replied looking down at her and then looking back to the sunrise.

Just for a moment they forgot about everything, about all their worries and fears. About the saints and the people out to kill them. They forgot about Killbane and their past and their future. Just the present and the both of them, two people watching the sunrise. Just both of them enjoying the moment while it lasted...

* * *

**Well, finally finished this chapter at 2 in the morning. Your welcome btw. I'm so going to feel like shit at school. Oh well it was worth it. (I say that now just wait in a few hours) So I wanted to be more descriptive tell me what you think. I worked really hard on this chapter and really, really, really, REALLY want reviews and I mean alot of them. Ughh now I'm going to go to bed and enjoy 4 hours of sleep while I still can...Until the next chapter -IKilledKennyYES**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well you guys I feel like I'm on a streak with my writing. The ideas are just flowing out of me. I'm working on improving my writing and I'm trying something a little different with this chapter so tell me what you think. I wanted to thank you guys for all your support it means the world to me to know that there are other people who enjoy my writing it makes me feel better no matter what's going on in my life, you guys always make me feel better. Here is chapter 9 enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Pool fights and lunch with Shaundi**

"Wake up Viola." I heard someone whisper softly in my ear. I felt too tired to get up so I just snuggled deeper into my pillow. "Viola get up." They said again.

"No go away." I said grougly.

"I can't cause you're on top of me." The voice said again. I peeked open one eye to see Ron looking down at me with a very amused grin. I also realized that my pillow was Ron, but I found myself too comfortable to move.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled shutting both my eyes.

"Viola DeWinter if you do not get up this minute I will throw you into the pool." He threatened.

"Uh huh, sure you will." I replied not believing him.

"Oh really." Was his response before I was being hoisted up into his arms and carried bridal style. He was outside the door heading towards the pool when I opened my eyes full awake. Only to see the sunlight shining straight into my eyes.

"Okay i'm up." I replied. Ron didn't stop and continued to walk towards the pool. "I said i'm up." I said a little louder this time, though he still continued to walk toward the pool until he reached the edge. "I'm up Ron!" I shouted at him.

"I know." He answered simply, then threw me into the pool. The freezing cold water quickly spread all across my body, making me quickly rush up to the surface. I didn't know what was more shocking that he actually threw me in the pool or thinking he was going to get away with this. As soon as my head was above the water I could hear his laughter booming above me. I opened my eyes to see him hunched over laughing. I knew I was suppose to be pissed but all I could think was that he has a great laugh.

"Your an asshole!" I screamed as I swam to the one of the pool walls.

"I know." He said in between laughs. He extended out his hand for me to grab and I thought it would be nice for him to get a taste of his own medicine. I grabbed his hand and placed my feet against the pool wall using it as leverage and pulled as hard as I could. Just as I predicted he fell straight into the pool with a scream. He quickly swam to the surface.

"Karma's a bitch isn't it." I laughed. I finally got to get a good look at him, his hair was sticking in front of his eyes, before he pushed it out of the way. Giving her a perfect view of them. He wasn't wearing a shirt that made it really hard for her not to be attracted to him.

"Uh huh." he replied and splashed water in my face. I stood there with a shocked look on my face before I splashed him back. "Oh it's on." He said before splashing her again.

They got into a splashing fight before Ron picked her up and threw her across the pool. _"Damn he's strong."_ She thought. She had to admit this was the first thing fun she has done in a while. Unless you call getting almost killed fun, then yeah she is having a fucking blast right now. She swam back over to him and gave him a playful shove on his chest. He then gave her a smile that made her heart skip a beat. She couldn't resist smiling back at him. They both just stood there staring at each other for a second before he turned quickly and climbed out of the pool. She could have swore she saw a faint blush come across his cheeks.

"Don't do that again." he said as he extended his hand out again for me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up his other arm going around my waist, which accidentally made our bodies pressed tightly together. My eyes immediately found his dark brown ones. I felt as if I could stare into them all day. "Wait here." He said, snapping me out of my trance. I watched as he turned and walked back inside the penthouse but what surprised me was that he ran his fingers through his hair as he walked. I couldn't tell if it was because of it being wet or because he was nervous. _"Did I make him nervous?" _I asked myself. He soon came back with a stack of towels.

He took half of the stack and handed it to me. I mumbled thanks and walked into the penthouse. I walked in to the gym area and started to dry of there while Ron was in the living room. I pulled out my hair from my ponytail and started to dry off my hair. My clothes were damp and sticking to my skin. I looked at the clock and remembered had to get to lunch with Shaundi. I walked back into the living room still drying my hair off when I saw Ron staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Your hair, it's down." He replied slowly. I had to resist laughing.

"Yeah, so."

"It looks good." He complemented. Butterflies immediately washed over me. I hated my hair when its down, not to mention it looks like complete shit right now because someone decided to throw me into the pool. I felt my cheeks quickly heat up.

"Thanks." I mumbled before quickly heading upstairs to change out of my wet clothes. I pulled off all my wet clothes. I found a blow dryer and brush in the bathroom and dried off my hair and brushed it out. I walked out of the bathroom and changed into a white short sleeved blouse and blue skinny jeans with black ankle boots and pulled my hair up into my signature ponytail. I then put on a light layer of eyeliner and mascara with light pink lipgloss. I grabbed one of the purses I bought and placed my phone and other items inside. I walked down stairs to see Ron dried off and dressed to he was wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. He was watching Bobby and Amber. (which is a tv show mentioned during saints row 2, what you think I was going to make him watch Nyte Blayde)

"Going to meet Shaundi?" He asked his eyes never leaving the television.

"Yep." I answered. He then got off the couch and turned towards me.

"Good, got you a gift." I looked at him confused. _"What does he mean gift."_ He tossed me a stack of cash. I analyzed it, there had to be at least five grand. "That's not all." He said snapping my attention back towards him. He then tossed me a set of car keys. "I figured while you're staying here you're going to need some money and a car to get around." He then turned back to the television.

I walked over to the couch where I was looking down at him from behind. I placed my hands on either side of him leaning down. "Why?"

"Why what?" He asked looking up at me.

"Why are you doing all this for me? Letting me stay here, buying me a new wardrobe, the car and money. Why? "I asked. "You could have just put me up in a hotel and let me figure out all this by myself, so why are being so goddamn nice to me." I was angry with a mixture of confusion I didn't need him to do all this just for me.

"I'm doing all of this because you need help getting back on your feet and i'm the rich gang leader that has more money than he knows what to do with. I always take care of my people, Vi." He responded calmly in a way that made it very hard for me to argue.

"Fine." I mumbled and headed into the elevator but not before seeing him with a smirk on his face. That damn smirk.

While in the elevator I put the money in my purse and still held the keys in my hand. After the elevator stopped I walked into the garage, Ron had about every car on the planet it looked like. I hit the unlock button, to figure out what car it was. I heard a car unlock and turned my head towards the sound and couldn't keep the smile off my face as I looked at the car...

* * *

I walked in to Smiling Jack's Diner to see Shaundi sitting at one of the booths, flipping through one of the menus, waiting for me. I took a deep breath, trying to shake off my nerves, and walked over to her, she looked up and smiled at me which was a big surprise to me.

"Hi, thanks for meeting me."

"Yeah, no problem." I replied while sliding into the seat across from her.

"Ok, im just going to get this over with." She said with a sigh. "Look I wanted to apologize for being an inconsiderate vindictive bitch and I was hoping that maybe we could try to be friends." I couldn't believe my ears Shaundi just apologized I never thought in a million years that she would.

"Yeah, I would like that." I finally managed to choke out.

"Great." She gave me smile and handed me one of the menus beside her.

"So you and Johnny huh?"

"Yeah I guess so." a small blush came across her cheeks. "So how's your morning been?" She asked.

"Oh, you know Ron threw me the pool." I said with a shrug.

"Yeah Johnny told me the boss is going by his first name now. Never thought his name is Ron. He looks more like a Jonas or Jacob."

"I think it fits him." I said with a small smile. Shaundi didn't fail not to notice my smile.

"You ready to order?" She asked. I nodded. Next thing I know Shaundi was shouting to get a waiter and complaining about the terrible service here. Maybe this won't be that bad...

* * *

After we had eaten and paid the bill, even though Shaundi didn't want to leave a tip because of the terrible service. We walked to the parking lot together and her jaw dropped at my car.

"Is that your ride DeWinter?" She asked amazed.

"Yeah, guess you could say that." I said with a smile. The car was a purple Attrazione with a white stripe running down the body and decked out with chrome wheels.

"Damn."

"Thanks." I got into the car and took off back toward the penthouse. I parked the car and headed up only to see Ron still watching Bobby and Amber. He had his feet propped up on the glass coffee table and had a bowl of popcorn beside him. I walked to the couch threw my bag to the side and sat down a seat away from him.

"You were right." I said in a whisper, I didn't want to tell him he was right because I knew I would never hear the end of it. Plus I hated being wrong.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over the tevelson." He said in a teasing tone.

"Are you really going to play this game." I groaned not wanting to repeat myself. He looked over at me with an amused grin on his face and nodded. "You were right there happy."

"Very." He then turned back to the television. We sat there in silence until I decided to break it.

"Why are you still watching Bobby and Amber?" I asked.

"There's a marathon, wanna watch it with me?" He asked. I'm not really one for television but I had nothing better to do so...

"Pass the popcorn." I sighed.

* * *

**Well there we are chapter 9, sorry it's out later than expected had in and out cases of writer's block not to mention I'm still planning the chapters ahead for the story. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW. See ya next chapter. -IKilledKennyYES**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright guys I wanted to say sorry about changing from 3rd to 1st person I didn't notice that I did it until I put out the chapter, this is my first fanfiction so bare with me, so thank you for those who noticed it and those who didn't well pay more attention..jk.**

**Anyways 50 followers HOLY HELL I can't believe it. I'm so surprised at this I never in a billion years thought I would get this many followers. Hell I didn't think one person would like it let alone 50, so thank you guys so much.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Threats**

Matt miller was not one to be threatened, the cybergod of technology was really being threatened right now to go against the Saints again?

The young British hacker got his job, as leader of the Deckers, after he accidentally hacked one of Philippe Loren's computers. Where he stole all of his information and valuable information it was. The things he found could have given Loren the death sentence if he turned him in. Though instead he kept the information to himself, soon Loren found out and seeked out the young hacker. Matt was sure he was going to kill him for the stolen information but was actually quite impressed with his hacking skills. So, then he was offered a job to work with Loren, Viola and Kiki.

Kiki, she was amazing. Matt had never met a woman like her. Her sister was more quiet and always serious about business, but Kiki had a fire to her that intrigued Matt more than technology. He will never forget the first time he saw her. They were at a business conference where both of the DeWynter sisters were there, Viola did all the talking but he could only stare at her sister the whole time and he sometimes saw her looking back at him. After the meeting Loren introduced him to the sisters, and when he told him that he would be working with them his heart soared knowing that he would get to know this girl. As soon as he got home he looked up all he could find about her. Which was quite alot her real name was Katelyn Kiki DeWynter and she had many athletic awards and trophies in many different sports. He was impressed with her athletic and academic skill.

The two worked on different projects together, well mostly helping each other do the jobs easier. He came up with a way for her to track her girls easily and manage, technologically, all the finances from her various businesses catering to her clients needs. While she helped him showing the basics on how to run a gang. He remembered alot of late nights of them eating pizza and making jokes all night, some occasionally flirting here and there. Though Matt really wasn't good at flirting or realizing that she was flirting with him and say something stupid and ruining the whole ordeal. He remembered one specific night where Kiki brought wine to one of their late nights, and they got drunk and next thing he knows they woke up beside each other the next morning. After that everything after that got awkward between the two, they stopped hanging out, and only talked to each other about business.

Matt had to admit it hurt, Kiki became a best friend to him so fast. Now to have her not talking to him, ignoring him, but thing that hurt the most is knowing that she didn't have feelings for him and gave up their friendship because of one stupid drunk night. He never could recall that one night they sleep together, but he wish he did because he was with the woman he loved for one night. Then one late stormy night, while in his apartment someone knocked on his door. He was shocked to see Kiki standing on the other end, and as soon as he opened the door her lips were on top of his. Then he heard three words come out of her mouth he never thought he would hear "I love you." He could still hear her sweet voice saying it to him. They made love that night.

After that the two became inseparable and started a relationship, he had to pinch himself sometimes to believe that he was actually with the girl of his dreams. They both decided to keep it a secret from everyone because it would look bad for business. That didn't stop them from sneaking around at work stealing kisses here and there and a few times would sneak of it to one of the janitorial closets to have a quickie before heading back to work. Viola found out when she caught them in the middle of a make-out session. Matt thought that she would disapprove of their relationship, but was surprised that she actually was happy for the both of them. Then Kilbane joined Syndicate at first Matt though he was just a businessman, like Loren, who wrestled in his free time. He remembered when he went to shake his hand he broke every bone in it. He knew Kiki didn't like him from the moment that she looked at him, not to mention she hated the way he used him as a personal punching bag.

Kiki was known to push peoples buttons, but Kiki had a special kind of hate for Killbane. He remembered when he made a suggestion on how her sister should run her part of the Syndicate and continued to try to change all of Viola's hard work. She snapped and screamed into his face about how he should focus on his own damn work. Matt had to agree with her, it really pissed him off on how Kilbane walked in and thought he ran the Syndicate. Matt could never say anything cause he was afraid he would get more broken bones. Though Kiki wasn't afraid of him at all, he admired her bravery. She started using his first name just to piss him off after finding out that hates going by it. Then the Saints came into the picture, Loren decided it was time to expand into Stilwater though it was there territory. Loren wanted to expand into Stilwater quietly and take them over by slowly tearing them apart. Plans change we found out that the Saints had tried to rob one of our banks and destroyed one of our vaults that held a majority of the Morningstar's finances. Loren was pissed he then sent Viola and Kiki to pick up the saints. Loren ordered him to find out as much as he could about their leader.

It was very hard to find information about him, he dropped everything even his name, so people wouldn't know who he is. Though being the cybergod Matt is, he found the information. He had to admit it was very intriguing. Ronnie David Williams born in Stilwater on February 15, mother Marie Williams, father Andrew Williams. He found alot of domestic violence police calls to his address over the years while he was growing up. Mother gets sick with leukemia when he was 17, father leaves the family the same year and disappears. Mother died a few months later where he is placed in the Stillwater's home for boys until he was 18 and joined the saints a week later. Matt had to admit he felt a little sorry for leader having to go through all of that. He then transferred all of the information to Loren, who was impressed with all that he found.

A few weeks later Loren was killed by the saints after dropping that metal death trap of a decoration on top of his head, and taking over Syndicate Tower. Kilbane took charge of Syndicate when really it should have been Viola and Kiki. When he tried to intervene he got hit with a chair and was sent flying across the room. After that Kilbane was in charge, that or to get hit with another chair. Kilbane heard that the saints were throwing a party and put Viola and Kiki in charge of dealing with it. Matt had a bad feeling about all of this. Turns out that they used hooker assassins, Matt had to admit that it was a pretty stupid plan and when the twins tried to leave. He will never forget the look on Kiki's face as she was being held up by her throat, he saw fear and shock run through her eyes before Kilbane snapped her neck. Then the eyes he fell in love with, the eyes that held happiness and hope were now lifeless. Matt couldn't believe it as he watched Viola hunched over her dead sister trying to fight back tears. After Kilbane had left the room he ran over towards her body and started to cry with Viola.

The pain was so overwhelming of losing her, it felt as if he had this hole in his chest and it ached so bad. He wished he could have done something to have stopped Kilbane. The thing that really killed Matt was that he never said I love you to her. He remembered the conversation he had with Viola at Kiki's funeral.

_"Kilbane's going to pay for this." Viola said with determination in her voice. "I'm going to the Saints."_

_"What you can't the Saints will kill you." Matt said. "Kilbane will kill you."_

_"He can't get away with what he did to Kiki, so that's a chance i'm going to have to take." She said. "Matt come with me." _

_"I can't." __He said in utter disbelief._

_"Why? Are you really going to stay there and help that monster."_

_"It doesn't matter who I work with one of them would want me dead anyways." _

_"So you're really going to help Kiki's murderer." Viola snapped angrily. Matt looked down at the ground not saying anything. "I wish you were dead Matt." Viola said viciously then stomped off._

_"I wish I was dead too." He quietly whispered under his breath, truly wanting to be dead._

Matt was scared of Kilbane after what he did to Kiki but deep down it made him sick that he was working with him. He imagined 638 different ways to kill him and most of them were snapping his neck like he did with Kiki. Then the Saints started to tear down the Deckers not that he really cared anymore. He didn't know what he was feeling anymore part of him wanted to live but another part of him wants to die. Soon the leader of the saints defeated him in his cyber world as soon as he pointed that cannon in his face Matt realized he wanted to live. So Matt gave the leader a choice for a discount on cars or weaponry, he had to say he was a bit happy to see that the leader chose weaponry. Weaponry that would be used to kill Kilbane, Matt resigned after that and was more than happy to be away from Kilbane.

He went back to his homeland, England. He had to admit it was great being back home and away from Steelport, although he wished Kiki was there with him. Now back home he was more focusing himself in his work, he even had a offer from MI6 about his talents. He hadn't replied yet but the young hacker was thinking heavily about it. He though wasn't quite sure on working with the government when almost all of his life he had been a criminal.

Now he was staring at this man in front of him who just threatened him to work with his boss on taking down the saints, but what he was threatened Matt with well he didn't have a choice. What most people don't know was that the hacker had his mother and sister who were in England also. His father died when Matt was 12 and his mother had just gotten pregnant with his sister. His little sister Abby is only 7 right now and here is this man threatening to kill them both, if he doesn't work with them. They are the only thing that Matt has left after Kiki.

"Mister Miller I am waiting for your answer." The man said.

Matt snapped his attention back to him. He was a large man with muscles all over his body, which reminded him of one of Kilbane's luchadores. He had a bald head and a goatee, he was wearing sunglasses with a black suit that seemed too small to fit his large figure.

"Fine, i'll do it." he answered. The man smiled at this news. "Tell your boss if he comes near them, I will personally make sure that he will never take down the Saints."

"Mister Miller you do not want to mess with my boss." He said as he smile fell.

"And your boss should not mess with me, a cybergod." The man said nothing as he slid a large file across the table into Matt's small hands. "What is this?" He asked the larger man.

"Your first job, you are to spy on the leader of The Third Street Saints...

* * *

**Well I know this chapter wasn't about Viola and Ron but I promise you the next one will be. Btw all of this in the chapter is all out of my head and Kiki's first name is not Katelyn I just made that up. I wanted to add some new elements plus Matt will be heavily featured when I set up the story in Saints Row 4 but that will be a while before I get into that. I know that this is mostly descriptive and doesn't have much dialogue so I hope you guys like this Chapter. So REVIEW, I WANT TO FEEL YOUR LOVE! lol. Alright I will see you guys in the next** **chapter.****-IKilledKennyYES**


End file.
